


Simon the model

by literarypeerelief



Series: Manor O'Ditt [6]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Pee, Toilet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: Siren are the daemonic singers who would lure you to drown in the sea, but Simon is a famous model, with a great number of followers, who would make some advertorial video for Manor O' Ditt. (Un)Surprisingly, he did that with a full bladder, under the observation of Joey, his cousin and cameraman.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Larson, the owner of Manor O’Ditt, did not only plan to expand his hotel and turned it into an entertainment complex, he also had a good marketing plan. With a great deal of money, he hired Simon Mallory, a famous model and youtuber, to advertise the hotel. Simon Mallory had his own camera man, Joey Parker, who was also his cousin. Peter then had a small meeting with Eric, Simon, and Joey, to make a plan about the advertisement. 

Simon stayed with Joey. Joey was like a shy tech guy, who spoke very little. They were OK to stay together, but for the big bed, Joey just let Simon take it, while he slept on the sofa. 

In the morning, Simon woke up with his bladder filled with morning piss. Simon squirmed when he could hear the shower inside the bathroom. Joey always woke up before him, and used the bathroom first. Usually, he would wake up to find Joey dressing up, but this time, out of his anxiety about making his new video for Manor O’ Ditt, he wokes up a bit earlier than usual. He found the shower tormenting his swollen bladder, filled with beer and water he drank last night. He grabbed his crotch and walked to the bathroom door,

“Sorry, Joey, I have to pee so badly”

“Can you wait a bit? I’m taking a shower.” 

“Oh, I just can’t! It’s morning piss, you know!” Simon was shifting from foot to foot. “Hurry up!”

“OK, ... I’ll let you in,” Joey opened the door, and let desperate Simon inside. Simon didn’t care that Joey could see his cock while taking a shower, though Joey turned his back to Simon. Simon then pissed very hard into the toilet bowl. The dark yellow liquid gushed out unstoppably. Simon moaned in ecstasy. 

“You needed that, huh, Simon?”

“Sure!” Simon says, “I drank too much last night! The service here is perfect.” 

Finally Simon finished thundering the toilet. Simon smiled. 

“Thank you! I almost wet myself!”

“Aha” Joey replied quietly.

About ten minutes later. Joey came out and let Simon use the bathroom. It didn’t take long, and Simon is now in his best shirt and trousers, ready to film “At Manor O’Ditt 1” with Joey.

They film their bedroom first. Joey just threw himself upon the bed, to show how soft the bed is. Then, Simon showed around the room. After that, they find the breakfast awaiting them at Thornton’s. The juice is good and fresh, as well as the bread. Other types of food were great as well. Simple but delicious. Simon drank some coffee to end his meal. Joey did the same, though he ate less. 

Then they started filming.

So they walked around the garden with Leonard Chai and Gilbert McMahon, the new chef from Australia, talking about food made from these plants. Then, McMahon brought them some drinks and told them to take the glasses away with them. Simon enjoyed the drinks so much that he kept asking the chef for more. Simon drank the whole jug of Hibiscus lemonade, while Joey, who drank some, can’t help laughing about his cousin’s craze.  
It took almost two hours for the walk in the garden, then Simon realised that he needed to pee quite bad. He kept calm. He was good at acting calm. He just wanted to finish all the filming first, then he could go. He went around to the conference room, to The Racehorse, to Giovanni’s Bar, and other beautiful places around the hotel. Simon squirmed sometimes and pinched the tip of his long, and fat cock, inside his pockets. He knew nobody knew that he needed to go, and Joey said that every shot was perfect. Joey might sometimes asked him to stand still, but that was quite usual for a hyperactive man like him. He sometimes just couldn’t keep still. 

It took more than two hours for all that, and Simon was dying. He squirmed and sighed while Joey was checking the video. Then, they both headed to the last place. Joey said, “Let’s finish it soon. I’m quite tired.” That was like a voice from heaven. Simon could finally pee after the last place of filming. It was the gym and the swimming pool. At the gym, he met Mr. Lance Davidson, the head of the personal trainers at the fitness centre. Mr. Lance was waiting too long and he asked Simon and Joey to use the bathroom before filming. They both agreed, though Simon sighed a bit. Lance came back quite relieved and remarked laughingly, “I kept hydrated all day.” Simon squirmed a bit. 

Lance talked about some facilities in the gym and told Simon, who was quite muscular, to lift up one of the heaviest dumbbell. Actually he could, but with such a heavy bladder, filled to the brim and ready to burst, he pretended he could not. The act of fake lifting made the hold harder. He sighed after finishing acting and looked around. He would soon reach the swimming pool. Oh he could see the water now. His bladder was throbbing. He hate seeing so much water right now. Mr. Brian van der Meer, the lifeguard is awaiting him with a smile. Joey was preparing to film the next scene.   
“Nice to meet you, Simon,” Brian shook hands, “I’m one of your fans.”

“Thank you,” Simon squirmed and bent, “Ahhh”

“Your speedo’s here,” Joey handed him the speedo inside his backpack. “Go change.”

“How kind you are!” Simon thanked Joey, “ But I have worn it inside me already.” He took off the clothes and showed off the beautiful tan and muscular body, with a large bulge at the red speedo inside. 

“Ok, that’s great!” Joey said, “Go ahead,”

“Can I use the toilet, first?” Simon moaned. “I really have to use the toilet now!” Simon bent again, with both hands upon his large crotch. 

“Sure!” Joey smiled, 

Simon headed to the men’s room nearby the blue water of the large swimming pool He couldn’t think of nothing but peeing. 

Simon ran inside to find the men’s room empty. He rushed to the first urinal and he started to leak out, though he hadn’t fished his cock out yet. He pissed hard and strong into the urinal, with a great moan of relief. Then, he found Joey filming him from the sink. 

“Hey! I thought you were outside!” 

“Sorry, Simon,” Joey smiled, “I thought we should have some more funny bits in this video!”

“OK! I don’t mind you filming me peeing.” Simon still pissed hard, “sweet relief!”

“This is because of the hibiscus lemonade, right?” Joey laughed. 

“Sure!” Simon sighed, “I really needed this!”

Finally Simon finished pissing, and walked out of the toilet to meet Brian. Brian was a sexy, thirtyish lifeguard, who looked as if he were a model. Brian kept talking about the facilities of the swimming pool and some swimming course provided every year. Simon then swam into the water before talking to the video about his great experience at Manor O’Ditt before having some spicy Asian lunch at Jamil. He finds himself liking these hot food. When Cecil the headed chef explained to him about the health benefit of spicy food, he enjoyed it even more. He drank a large glass of water again and again to cool his mouth, but still ate a lot of it. This made Joey laughed. 

Lunch was the last scene for their promoting video for Manor O’Ditt. Then, Joey would edit the film at the room, with the help of Simon. But today, Simon was going to meet Lawrence, his designer friend, and had to join a fashion show not far from Manor O’Ditt, around three, so he would let Simon do it alone soon. Simon felt a small need to pee again after drinking a lot of water before. When he reached their room, Simon was heading to the toilet, but Joey blocked his way, handing him a large bottle of water.


	2. Chapter 2

“What?”

“Do you remember the challenge you asked for in the last video?”

“Aha,” Simon didn’t need to pee that much, so he sat down on the sofa and listened.

“A guy just wrote a comment, to challenge you to drink three liters of water and held it as long as you can.”

“Aren’t there any other challenges?”

“No, sorry, Simon.”

“OK,”

“You know you have to make a live video for the challenge, remember?”

“Yeah!”

“So, film it now!” Joey said, “it would be easier because you needed to pee a bit now, I guess?”

“Yeah,” 

“Just drink that and start!” Joey was ready. Simon hesitated a bit, but he was ready. “Three, two, one, let’s go!”

“Hello, this is my live video for your challenge. I have accepted the challenge of FreddieJohnson261 who told me,” Simon read the comment, “ Challenge: drink 3 liters of water and held it as long as you can. While you hold it, you have to tell your stories about these topics: rivers or lake, rain, the sea, swimming, and toilet . If you finish telling every story and you still can hold it, you win the challenge and you can ask me to do anything for you. If you can’t, you must dance to Shakira’s Hips don’t lie in your white brief.”  
Joey laughed.

“That was interesting,” Simon smiled, “You know I am now in this beautiful place called Manor O’Ditt and I have drunk some water for more than a liter now. I needed to pee quite a bit, and you know, I’m ready for the dance.”

Simon chugged the water down with his legs crossed. The amount of water made his bladder throb softly. 

“Done, now, guys, how are you doing? OK, I think I’ll start now. Well, you know, today I just had two large pee. I don’t think I would hold on that long. My bladder is getting weaker. OK. Let’s start.” Simon shuffled his feet, fidgeting a bit, “Rivers or Lakes. Well I prefer lakes. I have seen many lakes in my life, but the one I loved most is at the Lake District. It’s not a large and deep groups of lakes, but the atmosphere is great. You can relax, and chill out, watching the transparent water all afternoon, while having some snacks.” Simon squirmed a bit. “There are a lot of waterfowls there. Especially large swans. You have to beware of it because it was going to take away your food. Real swans are not like ones in the fairytales, you know. They could be quite fierce. One of them took away my bun and I ran to fetch it back.” Simon laughed and grabbed his crotch tighter. “I followed it and almost fell into the water!” Simon squirmed again when he thought about that day. The water was so close. The memory made him desperate. 

“OK, next, guys, I have to go pretty bad now.I think my bladder is swollen,” Simon moaned. “OK, next, rain? You know the play King Lear by Shakespeare. For those who don’t know, there’s a scene in which Lear had to shout out at the rain and the storm and asked them to destroy his treacherous daughters. I used to be in a production of King Lear once, as an acting coach. The guy who played King Lear was a drama guy, who looked older than his friend. He was selected to play Lear, and yet he had one problem. He cannot make the idea of being in the storm and hit by the rain real. As the director needed no special effect to make the rain more imaginary, I was asked to help the guy with his acting.” Simon squirmed again when he thought about Robin Davies, the actor he coached, “So I told him to imagine the rain falling from the sky slowly upon him, “ Simon just couldn’t help imagining raindrops falling on his head. He hated to do it, “guys, this imagination is too much for me right now. I’m gonna burst. I hate thinking about rain now. “ Simon squirmed again and moaned, “Back to our story, the guys just couldn’t make it real enough, so I took him to the bathroom at the gym, not so far from the theatre, and pushed him into the shower and turned it on,” Simon was bursting. His bladder held too much of piss. He pinched the tip of his cock tight. He felt the urine was in his urethra. “Guys, I hate to think about showers now. I could still remember that guy soaking wet and learning about the force of the water upon his body. Guys, I just want to stop telling. I am bursting. But I’ll try.”

Joey then left the camera on the table, facing Simon. 

“Hey, Joey, where are you going?”

Joey couldn’t be seen, but could be clearly heard. Joey ran to the bathroom and was now pissing very hard into the toilet. 

“Joey, stop, I’m so fucking desperate!”

“I can’t” the muffled voice could be heard. “I’m sorry. I can’t hold it.”

“Me neither!” Simon knocked the door and looked at the camera, “guys, I lost, I’m leaking now.” Simon grabbed his crotch and turned his back to the camera. When Joey came out, Simon ran inside and unzipped. His leaking cock gushed hard into the toilet bowl. Joey was filming him pissing again. The piss was enjoyable. The transparent thick stream rushed again and again into the toilet bowl. 

“This was so good, guys!” he said to the camera. “I’ll dance for you later. Let me pee first. Sweet relief!” 

It took about two minutes for him to finish pissing. He moaned and sighed in relief. Then he change himself into white brief and told Joey to turn on Hips Don’t Lie. He danced as Shakira did and laughed so hard when he finished dancing. 

“OK guys, tell me what the next challenge would be? I would surely do it for you!”

Joey said, “All done, Simon!”

“OK, Joey!” Simon dressed up and hugged Joey, “Thanks a lot!” 

“What?” Joey was puzzled, and yet he blushed. The embrace was warm. Simon had never hugged Joey before. 

Simon laughed. “See you in the evening. You can have some beer while editing the video. It’s the brand you like.” 

“Thanks!”

Joey drank some beer and replayed the edited video. He pretty liked Manor O’Ditt. It was a great place. The scenery was perfect. But what he liked most was what he was replaying now. The scene when Simon was desperate and ran to the toilet. Also, the challenge video was what he liked. Both videos turned him on. He sipped his fourth can of beer and slowly touched his groin. It was enlarged and stiffened. His bladder was filled up with his favourite beer. He grabbed his crotch. He moaned softly as he enjoyed the touch as well as was desperate to release. Still he couldn’t take his eyes off the footage of squirming Simon in red speedo, as well as Simon’s panic while talking about rains and lakes. He looks at the clock. It was five thirty. Simon texted him that the show would end around six. 

Joey was bursting now. He drank too much. Watching Simon desperate to pee turned him on a great deal, and he just wanted to see more and more of it. He squirmed while watching Simon squirmed. He fell in love with Simon since he was a teenager, but when Simon became famous, he knew he didn’t think Simon would like him. When opportunities knocked, he became Simon’s cameraman, and was happy to become his buddy. To have an opportunities to see every bit of him. Simon was always dating someone. As far as he knew, Simon was dating Lawrence right now. 

Joey squirmed again. He held a lot of piss while working. He could do that quite well, except when he was quite excited he could not hold his pee in that well. When he was alone, he could hold his pee much longer than when he was with Simon. 

He was wincing in desperation while editing the videos. Watching these scenes of desperation worsened his state of desperation. He just wanted to finish editing first, before peeing. 

Or he might just go to the toilet right now. He felt like his bladder was screaming again and again for relief. He just couldn’t concentrate.   
Joey was going to get up to head to the toilet, but the door was opened. Simon appeared with a broad sunshine smile.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Simon!”

“Sit down!” Simon smirked. 

“What?” Joey was puzzled again.

“Just tell me the truth,” Simon smiled. 

“What do you mean?” Joey asked, “I’m sorry I have to pee.”

“Just sit down, Joey,” Simon smiled, and went to the computer. He plugged off the headphone and turned the volume to the highest. Simon replayed the scene of his own latest desperation, with the background noise of Joey’s pissing. Joey was forced to watch Simon’s desperation again. He squirmed so hard this time. Both hands clutched his crotch tightly. The tip of his cock is getting wet. 

“Ahhh I gotta go, Simon!”

“I know you like it, right?” Simon asked. “I know you like to see me desperate, right?” Simon looked at Joey’s crotch. “You’ve got quite a hard-on there.”

“I…I…I…” Joey squirmed and blushed. The sound of Simon pissing and moaning in relief made him leak. A jet of hot piss rushed out of his cock. He grabbed his cock tightly, but it was just like squeezing a lemon. The more you squeeze, the more the liquid comes out. “I have to pee. Please just let me go.”

“No. Until I am sure,” Simon replayed the scene again. The sound of piss splattering into the toilet bowl made Joey squirmed. “Ooh, but, first, I think I have to pee. Just hold it, Joey. I know you like to see me pee. I will open the door, and let you see me pee. Just don’t pee.”

Simon headed to the toilet and unzipped. The sound of unzipping turned Joey on as well as made him leak even more. Large wet patch could be seen. Then, Joey could see the stream of pee between those supple legs. Simon moaned in relief. The piss was enormous. 

“I drank too much, as usual,” Simon laughed. “I held it because I know you’d like it, would you?”

“You mean, I liked you pissing and being desperate to piss,” Joey squirmed, “God, let me pee with you.”

“I won’t let you,” Simon was still pissing quite hard. “Just tell me the truth.”

“Ok, ask me, I’m ready,” Another hot spurts escaped into his boxers. 

“I know this from Tina,” Simon was still peeing and sighing, “ Tina said you always tried to help me get the guy I liked, right?”

“You mean Tina, the hair stylist?” Joey asked. 

“Yes, Lawrence’s wife,” Simon explained while shaking the last dribble out of his urethra.   
“Lawrence has a wife?”

“Yes,” Simon flushed, smirking at desperate Joey, “Now answer me. Is it true?”

“Yes,” Joey said, “That’s why I told you to join Lawrence’s fashion show today. You used to say he was quite hot when we were at a reception party in January.”

“How long have you been doing this?”

“Ever since we have known each other,” Joey blushed. “You should have sex with the one you like. Don’t you think so? You should become their boyfriend.”

“But I like you the most,” Simon smiled and unzipped Joey’s trousers. The long cock spewing hot piss upon Simon’s beautiful shirt.   
“Stop, Simon,” Joey clamped his cock. “It’ll ruin your clothes.”

“I don’t care,” Simon smiled, “When I knew from Tina, it was always you behind all my love life. Behind all the dating and all that. You are the one who consoled me after my heart is broken. Let us date. Let me make you happy.” 

“I’m happy enough working with you,” Joey tried hard not to pee on Simon, but the urine slowly seeped out of his urethra. The chair was getting damp. “I have my reason for distancing myself from you.”

“I have my reason too. I love you.” Simon kissed Joey. That was the end of Joey’s holding. All the piss released out of Joey’s cock. Jets and jets of piss released resembled champagne shot out of its bottle to celebrate. Joey pissed and pissed and pissed in thick stream. Joey moaned in relief and laughed happily. Simon laughed as well. 

“You seem to really like the beer,”Simon observed the amount of Joey’s unstoppable piss.

“Yeah. I drank four or five cans of it before you came,” Joey stood up and peed the rest into toilet.

“You still have more inside you?” Simon was surprised.

“Sure, Simon,” Joey took a quick, but strong piss in the toilet. “Ahh this is good.” 

“Time to refill our tanks!” Simon laughed and handed Joey some more beer.

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Joey drank a lot, was drunk and fell asleep on the large bed. Simon was a bit disappointed, because he wanted to fuck Joey. However, Simon was tired and started to take off his clothes. He decided to go to bed, right now, without taking a bath. At least Simon could hug Joey from behind, and let his hard cock touched the crack of Joey’s bottom. That would be great enough. 

Simon hugged the sleeping Joey, who mumbled something he couldn’t catch. He felt super happy hugging his cute cousin. 

Suddenly he could feel the warmth spreading under the blanket. Joey was pissing himself in bed. This might be the reason why Joey didn’t want to share this bed. Simon just didn’t care. He even found it hot. He still hugged Joey tight.

Joey woke up midstream. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! No, Simon, No!”

“It’s all right, Joey,” Simon kissed Joey’s nape, “Release the flood upon me. I like it.”

“You do?” 

“Just do it. So we can do something else.” Joey released the hot piss upon Simon’s body. Simon was now clearly sporting an erection under his tight blue brief. Joey moaned in relief, while Simon kissed him and touched him all over.


End file.
